Inuyasha Questions or Dares
by xxA7Xangelxx
Summary: submit dares and questions to the Inuyasha cast!i can't summerize!plz read and submit!PS I don't own anything! no characters of inuyasha OR songs and stuff I put in!
1. intro

**Okay so I've never written a fanfic before so please review and all because I want to see what u think! Kalie the fox Demon **

Kalie: hi people well this is me the host of this little thing! It's inuyasha Question or dare! The cast have cough volunteered cough to participate!

Inuyasha: (bangs on house door) LET ME GO! (Tries too rip off steel door)

Kalie: I love steel doors!

Inuyasha:sniff sniff is that RAMEN I smell?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Kalie: unlimited ramen if you stay! Everyone else you have no choice anyway!

Inuyasha: Yay! Now how do I make it?

Kalie: yeah sure whatever. In this fanfic the chars will be:Inuyasha,Kagome,Shippo,Sango,Miroku,Naraku,Sessomaru, and Koga.Any other characters you need from inuyasha will be there at the time of the dare!(may I suggest as a part of your dare you tell us too beat up Kikyo)All you do is in reviews submit a dare or question!and it will be answered/done.(please review too tell me how I am doing)

Bye! 

Thanks for reading I'll update as much as I can.

I'll take almost anything but please no henti!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kalie the fox demon 


	2. Waffles and Kikyo beatings

Kalie: Okay we Have 2 dares this time because it is the first 1!

_**I've seen this concept a few times now. Use more capitals at the start of sentences, and make sure that the line between fun and complete randomness isn't too thin. Other then that, best of luck...Oh, almost forgot. Since you offered, I dare Shippo to attack the largest monster in the forest, tame it, and have it beat up Kikyo. Oh, and no transformation tricks when battling the beast. Good enough dare for you?**_

_**From an ordinary fan**_

Kalie: thanks for the review I'll get better and Shippo sorry but you need to go now.

Shippo: Why me does no one love me?

Kalie: I still love you!(glomps Shippo) now leave!

(Pushes Shippo into the forest)

_In the forest……_

Shippo: I am calling you out big demon of the forest!!!!!(Very shaky voice)

Kalie: So anyway you go out there get beat up and tamed by Shippo and I'll pay you cash! (Shows coins)

Demon: Oh boy shines!

Shippo: well if he's not here then…

Demon: Who dares to summon me!

Shippo: I do………….

Demon: come on let's go and……… Make waffles!

Shippo: yet!

(So happy together plays as they walk into the sunset)

_At the house…_

EVERYONE: YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!

Kalie: I felt bad for him so I paid the demon……

Shippo: I'm back! Anyone want waffles? The demon learned to make them!

Everyone: yay!

Kalie: thanks for the dare no ordinary fan!

_**Dare 2!!!!!!!**_

_**Ok, dare!**_

_**I dare everyone to b slap Kikyo then Kagome b slap inuyasha than kiss and make up!**_

_**JD half dog**_

Kalie: You herd the man and let's not leave him out come on JD join in!

JD: Hi everyone!

Kalie: let's get slappin'! Kagome b slap Inuyasha! Everyone else SLAP KIKYO!

(Kagome b slaps Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Kagome…..

Kagome: I'm sorry. Let me kiss you and make it better.

(InuXkag kiss)

Kalie: Bye c ya!!!!!!!!!!

**AN**

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the dares and reviews! Please do more!**

**BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kalie the Fox Demon**


	3. shessytail and love?

Kalie:Hey guys!! we have another dare!!

Inuyasha:sigh damnit...not again...

Kalie:slapps inuyasha That was foul language!!!!

Kagome:Our dare is from electric cat demon she says:

Good chapter n' i have a question and a dare. is the thing that sesshomaru has on his shoulder his tail or is it a piece of his outfit? my dare is that everyone b slaps kikiyo until she is close to dieing, kagome sit inuyasha 5 times then kiss and make up, and everyone except kikyo gets free cookies, smoothies, and tickets to the movie theater, and dvds. also another question it for both kagome and inuyasha do either of you love each other and you both have to answer honestly and tell each other if you do. see ya bye!:)

(poof!)

electric cat demon: HI!!!

Sesshomaru: This thing is my tail...to answer your question...

Shippo: Really?pulls tail

Sesshomaru: cat scretch YOW!!!!!!!! SHIPPO!!!!

Shippo: ..uh-oh...runs with Sesshomaru chasing after him

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!

Inuyasha: eating dirt uh..Kagome...to answer electric cat demon's question...

Kagome: Yes?

Inuyasha: I really do love you.

Kagome: I know you do.I love you too.

inuXkag kiss

electric cat demon: AAAWWWWWWWWW...what could make this day any better?

Kalie :I KNOW!!!!drags in kikyoLET'S GET TO SLAPIN' THIS KINKY-HOE!!!!

electric cat demon: this day kepps gettin' better and better...B' slappes kinky-hoe 12 times

(Everyone is b' slapping kinky-hoe untill she's bleeding heavily and is taken to a hospital.)

Kalie: Until next time...

Shippo: BYE!!!!

Kalie: SHIPPY!!!glops shippo

Thanks for reading!!!!!


	4. Raeiah the archer u rock!

Ok well here we go chapter 4! Thanks everyone for your reviews!

Kalie: here is our dare….

Inuyasha: but I wanted to read it…

Kalie: okay but you will regret it!

Inuyasha: this dare is from Raeiha the Archer

_**OMG!! I've never done this before ok...um...  
OK! Here's my dare...  
Inuyasha has to go 3 dares without his ramen!  
Kikyo has to cut off her head with a tooth brush.  
Miroku(if that's how u spell it)has not touch Sango's, or Kagome's(may I mind you Miroku!)Butt for 3 dares.  
Sango has to go to a spa with sesshomaru(they deserve it enduring all the anger their friends have caused)  
Hope that's a good dare!!  
(Give Shippo some candy from me!)**_

(Kalie takes ramen away from inuyasha) in 2 dares you may have it back!

Kikyo here is your toothbrush with killing action!(Kikyo begins to kill herself)

Miroku no touching for you!(wraps in straight jacket) Sango, Shessy off too the spa with you!(Sango and Shessy head out)

Shippo: where is my candy?

Raeiha: here you go (gives candy)

Shippo: yays!

Inuyasha: without ramen life is not worth living!(sticks head in microwave)

Miroku: No GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!! I'll join you!

Kalie: Wait a second the microwave is gonna ex-

(microwave explodes)

Kalie: plode…….Mom the microwave exploded!

Shippo: so did the candy!...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Kalie: I have more! Yay!

Shippo and Raeiha: Yay!

(Shippo, Raeiha, and Kalie eat candy)

(Inuyasha and Miroku are dizzy on the floor)

(Shessy and Sango are confused at what lies before them)

Kalie: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading bye!

Ps I can't really kill Kikyo so I just decided not to and let her almost die!


	5. The fight and THE TALK!

Kalie: Okay well the chap 4 stuff still stands so Miroku you are still in a straight jacket until after this next dare and Inuyasha at the end of the chapter the ramen is yours!

Here is our dare!

Inuyasha: It is from minipower!

_**alright...ok I dare inuyasha ,to fight Shippo ,but, inuyasha is turned into a human, and he can't use any weapons but his body...Shippo can use any weapon he wants! Be creative! Sorry Inu ,it's just it has to be a fair fight! And umm while the rest of you watch, eat cookies and beat up Kikyo, bye!**_

Kalie: I, using my author powers bring in the new moon!

(Inuyasha turns human)………..

Shippo: I'll use my magic and Hiraikotsu.(picks up Hiraikotsu)

Kalie: I'll be referee! Fight!

(Shippo and Inuyasha fight to the death) okay just till Inu got "knocked out" (he faked)

Kalie: Shippo Wins!

Shippo: Woot!

Next Dare!

Kagome: this dare is from Yvi-sama

_**Huhu.**_

Cool, an interactive FF!

Ok, I dare Shessy to give sweet little Rin "the talk":P

baba

Shessy: Not THE TALK! (DUN-DUN-DUUUUNNNNN!)

Kalie: Yes THE TALK! (DUN-DUN-DUUUUNNNNN!)

Shessy: Rin we need to talk.

Rin: Yes Lord Shessomaru?

Shessy: You see when a mommy and daddy really love each other-

Kalie: Okay we've heard enough! (Shuts and locks steel door)

Inuyasha: What's THE TALK?

Kalie: Wait a second your mother never told you THE TALK?

Thinks: He's like 75….

Inuyasha: no

Kalie: Oh boy ummmmm…………

Shippo: I haven't heard it either.

Kalie: w..well um it's when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-

Bye all!!!!!!

Thanks for reading pretty funny right? Please Review!

Ps next chapter you will see the ramen of Inuyasha, and what happens too Miroku!


	6. Kikyo Distruction

Kalie: Hey guys!!!!We have another Dare!!!!!!

Inuyasha-

(Kalie slaps Inu)You better not!!!

Inuyasha: dang... (Rubs cheek)

Sango: I'll get this one guys. Today's dare is from ZanessaLover4lifes

She says...

Loved the chaps.

Ok so I have a dare for Kikyo

I dare Kikyo to...hm..idk...I GOT IT!

I dare her to fall off a cliff over and over again and inuyasha or someone else can record it!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kikyo: Uhhhhhhhh...crud...

Inuyasha: I'll get the camera!!!!!

Kagome: I'll push her off the cliff!!!(Pushes Kikyo off cliff)

(Kikyo falls off cliff.)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH (BOOM)

Sango: This is fun to watch!

Shippo: yes it is!!!!

(20 TIMES LATER...)

Inuyasha: I ran out of tape!!!!

Kagome: Awwwwwwwwww...this was getting fun!!!

Kalie: When you run out of tape, that's it!!!

Kikyo: Thank goodness...

Kalie: We have another dare today!!!

Kikyo: please don't let me be in it...Please don't let me be in it...Please don't let me be in it...Please don't let me be in it...

Miroku: Your dare comes from PrincessKagome18:

Truth: Does InuYasha and Kagome really love each other?

Dare: InuYasha and Kagome have to kiss and then kill Kikyo

This will be a sight to see

Inuyasha: We've been over this before...

Inu+Kag: YES!!!!! WE LOVE EACH OTHER!!!!

(InuXKag kiss)

Inuyasha: we still have to beat up Kikyo in the future so we will almost kill her!!!!

(After striking with the wind scar 20 times and shooting 14 sacred arrows into her back. She was air-lifted to a hospital.)

Shippo: Until next time...

Kalie: bye!

Thanks for reading!!!!


	7. Singing and all!

Sorry I forgot about Miroku and Inuyasha I had a friend write with me so I forgot!

Ramen and a pervert for everyone! Wait did I just say that? Okay ummm just the ramen!

Kalie: Okay we have a dare today from inuyashaloveskagome4ever

hi I love it I dare Kagome to sing girlfriend and dance to it too inuyasha I dare u 2 sing don't be stupid by Shania twain and dance shessy u have 2 sing nobody's perfect by Hannah Montana and do the dance she dances on stage Shippo and Rin u 2 get all the candy u want k hope u have fun Sango I hope u no Miroku spies on u and Kagome when u take a bath inuyasha never did he always tried to drag him away from u he didn't look it was all Miroku so would u beat him with ur big boomerang thanks Kalie bye  
inuyashaloveskagome4ever

Kalie: I love this! (Kagome begins too sing and dance!)

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
(That's all I'm going to show)

Inuyasha: You mean that?

Kagome: Yeah kind of, I hate Kikyo!

Kalie: Next is ME!!!!!!!!!!! Pardon my language but…. WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But I don't know Shania twain so I'm gonna switch

And do Hannah Montana instead!

(She is a fav artist of mine!)

Hannah Montana Nobody's Perfect

Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...  
1, 2, 3, 4!

Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' about,  
Everybody gets that way (x2)

Sometimes I'm in a jam,  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy,  
I do it anyway

No way to know for sure,  
I figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes,  
But then it overflows

If I'm not doin' to well  
(Clap clap, clap)  
Why be so hard on myself

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again, 'till I get it right,

Nobody's perfect!  
Ya live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes,  
Nobody's perfect

Woot!

Kalie: Next is Shessy (suppresses giggles)

Shania twain – don't be stupid

You're so complicated-you hang over my shoulder  
When I read my mail  
I don't appreciate it  
When I talk to other guys  
You think they're on my tail

I get so aggravated when I get off the phone  
And I get the third degree  
I'm really feelin' frustrated  
Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me  
And you'll see

Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax

Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
Don't be impossible

I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
So don't be stupid-you know I love you

Stop overreacting

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Shessy: It takes guts to do what I did! (Sassy snap)

Kalie: thanks for the dare and the candy! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(in the back Sango and Kagome found the part of the note about Miroku and are beating him up!)


	8. my friend's dare!

hey here it is...

Here goes chapter 8!!!!!!!!

**Kalie: Hey guys!!!We have a very cool dare today!!!**

**Inuyasha: Is that so?(sarcasim)**

**Kagome:SIT!!!THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO OUR HOST!!!**

**Today's dare is from outside of the reveiws.**

**Kalie: It is from my friend Gabie.**

**She writes: **

**OMG!!! I LOVE THIS FANFIC BUT MY MOM WON"T LET ME JOIN SO I THOUGHT THAT I COULD E-MAIL YOU A DARE!!! **

**HERE IS MY DARE...**

**Sango has to go on a date with Miroku and he can't be perverted!!!! **

**And I want Inuyasha's ears!!!!!**

**LOL! -Gabie**

**Kalie: Gabie!! SO glad you made it!!!**

**Gabie: I want those ears!!! (takes inuyasha's ears)**

**Inuyasha: NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!(CRIES)**

**Kalie: You can have them back at the end of the dare.**

**Gabie: (puts ears on head) I'm so cute like this!!!**

**Koga: (Walks in)Hi guys, I came back fro-**

**Gabie: OMG!!!! KOGA!!!! HOTTNESS!!!! (glomps Koga and makes out with him)**

**Everyone:...(sweatdrop)**

**Kalie: (pulls Gabie off Koga)**

**Miroku: I'm ready for our date...Sango...**

**(Miroku walks in with tux on with a black tie on.)**

**Sango: (blush) You clean up really nice Miroku...**

**Kalie: ...ok...Now of with you two!!!!**

**(Miroku and Sango are at Olive Garden eating)**

**Kalie: this was a weird day...Gabie I'm glad you came...now it's time to say goodbye...**

**Gabie:Bye everyone!!!(wink) Bye Koga...**

**Koga: ...(sweatdrop)**

**Kalie: Until nexttime,**

**Gabie: Goodbye!!!**

**Kalie: Gabie you need to leave now...Inuyasha...Here's your ears...**

**Inuyasha: u yay!!!!**

**Thanks for reading people!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. i need more dares!

Well you see there is a problem I'm running out of dares and need some more so if you will please submit more dares too me these are my last!

Kalie the fox demon

Kalie: Because of shortage of dares Raeiha the Archer is all in this chapter! This is the first dare!

HAHAH!! SO FUNNY!I LOVED IT!  
I LOVE READING THIS!! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!  
ALSO SANGO HAS TO COME AND GO TO THE CARNIVAL WITH ME! (U CAN COME TOO BUT WITHOUT SHIPPY HE'S TOO SHORT FOR AN OF THE RIDES...TT...)

Kalie: You know what I have to say about that?

Inuyasha with mouth full of ramen: what, (slurp) are you, (slurp) gonna do? (Slurp)

Kalie: I'll use….. STILTS!

Shippo: How will this wood help? (Straps on stilts)

Kalie: Makes you look as tall as me.

Shippo: Oh, cool! 

Raeiha: I'm ready! (Knocks on door)

Kalie: Come in! Now Shippo take this blue T- Shirt, Jeans, and these sneakers!

Raeiha: What are you doing?

Kalie: Making him look I don't know HUMAN!

Raeiha: okay but what about his hair boys in this era don't ponytail their hair!

Kalie: (Let's his hair hang down) Normal kid!

Sango: I'm ready! Hey, where's Shippo?

Shippo: I'm right here! TT

Sango: Let's go then!

Sango, Kalie, Raeiha, and Shippo went to the carnival. They rode every ride and played every game! After eating they rode "the Vomittron". Kalie and Shippo having weak stomachs threw up. Sango and Raeiha having stronger stomachs went back on 10 more times, and never threw up once.

Kalie: That was awesome!

Shippo yeah!

Kalie: Raeiha you can stay another dare by you is starting now!

OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR POSTING MY DARE IN CHAPTER 4! I LOVE YA KALIE!!  
MY NEW DARE IS FOR SESSHOMARU AND NARAKU.  
THEY HAVE TO FIGHT UNTILL ONE SAYS UNCLE.  
THEN AS SOON AS THEY ARE DONE...  
MY QUESTION IS FOR KAGOME...  
DO YOU REALLY HAVE FEELINGS FOR KOGA?  
INUYASHA HAS TO BE TIED UP SO HE CANNOT ATTACK KOGA OK?  
(KOGA! LOL I LOVE U!)  
AND EVERYONE CAN WATCH AS INUYASHA STRUGGLES O GET OUT OF THE ROPE AND CHAINS! AND I GET TO SIT IN SESHOMARU'S LAP AND WATCH HIS STRUGGLE!! HAHAHAH!! IM SO EVIL!

(SLAPP KINKY-HOE IF YA WANT LOL...) 

Kalie: Finally a Naraku dare! Alright go ahead and begin! (Makes wrestleing stage appear)

Shessy: Tensiga!

Kalie: No not weapons wrestling! (Grabs buttery popcorn)

Naraku: ( Pins Shessy too the ground with demon powers)

Shessy: yuck it's all slimy and stuff! Uncle!

Kalie: now take a shower and come back down here if Raeiha is going to sit on you need to be less slimy!

(Shessy takes shower while downstairs Inuyasha is tied up)

Shessy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Kalie: What?

(Shessy comes downstairs)My fluff it's gone!

(Raeiha has fluff)

Shessy: Why? Why did you take my fluff?

Raeiha: it's soft…here. (Gives back fluff)

Kagome: Yes I have feelings for him but like a brother.

Koga: NO!!!!!!

Inuyasha: YES!!!!

That's THE END!

Plz submit more dare/questions!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. lots o fun!

Kalie: Thanks for the dares every one here is today's dare! From inuyashaloveskagome4ever

hi thank u for that I have some new dares Sango u make out with Miroku but he cant be perverted inuyasha u listen to a tape recorder of Kagome saying sit Kagome u and Kalie B slap kinkyhoe shesshy u go out with Kagrua and no u better not be rude Naraku u go die Shippo and Rin u 2 can watch TV and eat all the sweets u want thank u for that it was funny u r welcome everyone u 2 Kagrua I no u like Shessomaru good luck bye   
inuyashaloveskagome4ever

Kalie: Alright then (shoves Miroku and Sango in closet)

Shessy: But won't he be even MORE perverted?

Kalie: Not with a spy camera on him.

Shessy: but if it's a spy cam he won't know about it so then he will be perverted and…. (Shessy broke his brain from his resent train of thought)

Kalie: To finish that Miroku WILL get caught and WON'T even know and WILL be punished! Now as for you Inuyasha…. (Turns on recorder)

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The tape forces his head and the rest of him to fall to the ground VERY hard.)

Shessy: goooooooogaggggggggggggggg………dohoy!

Kagrua: Why me???!!!!!!!!(Shessy gives Kagrua stupid person hug)

Kalie: awwwwwwwwwwwwww! (Kicks out door)

(Naraku dies without jewel)

Kalie: Ha-ha! (Then uses powers to revive and does it 20 times before it gets old)

(Shippo and Rin eat candy, while Kalie b slaps Kinky-hoe)

Srry for the shortness with school just starting and all new chapters may be hard to get but I will try to do what I can Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kalie the Fox demon


	11. long chappie  I HATE SCHOOL!

A/N: I really REALLY hate school and I can't type with all this stinkin homework! (Throws all textbooks and such into lit barbeque) BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Naraku: (sneaks dare into room and reads it) WOW!

Kalie: (turns on big mamma speakers while the song The Great Escape plays) Woot!

AN: this song WILL NOT get out of my head and I like it there.

(Kalie's BFF Gabie comes and uses remote to turn off) AN: sleepover

Kalie: NOOOOOOO! (Turns back on and the off and on thing continues until Kagome comes and unplugs)

Kagome: There!

Kalie: okay….. Now where is that dare?

(Sees Naraku coming down and pounces him)Where is it where is the dare??????

(Naraku gives her the dare.)

Kalie: today out dare is from….._**Psychotic Gothic Chick**_

This is awesome! Ok several things:  
1. Everyone slap Kikyo  
2. Kagome go push her of a cliff  
3. Kikyo stay dead for once (at least until she's needed in a dare and after she's done she can die again)  
5. Koga leave Kagome alone  
6. Koga marry Ayame  
7. Inuyasha ask Kagome to go out with you for once  
8. Sesshomaru, do you like anyone? Oh yeah here's a new arm!  
9. Naraku DIE!  
10. Naraku, set Kagura and Kanna free  
11. Shippo do you like anyone? You are so adorable and I love you!  
12. Inuyasha I love you too but I'm not like that kinky hoe so doesn't worry Kagome  
13. Sesshomaru I want your fluff for three dares! I'll throw Rin into the fan boys and you to the fan girls if you don't.  
14. Sango just has kids with Miroku already  
15. Rin do you like anyone?  
16. Jaken die! If you're ever needed in another dare stay dead until then and after you're done die again!  
17. Koga has to watch Kagome and Inuyasha make out before he gets married to Ayame  
18. Kalie give yourself, Shippo, Kagura(If she's being good),Kanna(If she's being good), and Rin some chocolate!  
Make more soon! I'm sure this is more than enough dares and I'm most likely boring you but before I go I have a special favor:  
Please do number 3!I mean Kagome can kill her(I'd like to help if you don't mind)!And you can help! And I know you have otherworldly hostess powers you can use to bring her back. If you don't I do so I'll lend you mine. I'd like to help you and Kagome kill her again after that!

We will do the following in the numbered order.

Kalie: yays!!!!!!!! (Every one happily slaps Kikyo)

Kagome: he is mine do you hear me, mine!

Kalie: sorry still can't kill her off so we'll just do this! (Pushes Inu and Kag into a kiss and then they begin to enjoy it) Kikyo: why Inuyasha! Inuyasha: cause I don't love you so there!

5&6 Kalie: Instead of that we will combine dares 5 & 6! (Performs somehow legal wedding for Koga and Ayame.)

Inuyasha: Kagome will you go ummmmm….. (Can't read text cards) tuo htiw em? (Kalie slaps her head and sighs) Kagome: what? Kalie: He wants you to go out with him! Kagome: uh sure…..

Shessy: um I kind of like Kaguya…. (Everyone gasps!) And, THIS ARM IS DEFECTIVE!

Naraku: wa (dies until next dare)

Kalie: since you killed him I'll do it with my own powers! (releases them)

Shippo: I like Kalie! Kalie: I am half fox demon so yeah he's so mine.

Inuyasha: thank you! -

Shessy: fine (gives fluff to Chick) (sulks and cries)

Rin: no I like Master Shessy, but like a brother.

Kalie: well I can kill him because he is barely ever used! - (Jaken dies and is recorded so they can watch it over and over later.)

AN: Oops! I for got dare 14 well here it is! Kalie: let's just say they were doin it before they even knew.

InuxKag is doin it and Koga has (gasp lost interest in Kagome) and luves Ayame.

Kalie: chocolate!!!!!!! ( all of those listed in dare have chocolate)

Kalie: Thank you, _**Psychotic Gothic Chick**___for everything!!!! Bye all!

MUCH LUV ALL RATE AND REVIEW BYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. 3 yes 3 dares Hooray!

Hi ppl well it's been a while since I have a lot planned for this chapter. such as 3 yes 3 dares! Yes I know it is so great! You will love me for it Bwahahaahahahaha (cough cough) now I know how Naraku must feel...Naraku: Thank you!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalie: (is on wii playing Guitar Hero 3) AN: 2 things 1. Yes I own a wii! 2. Guitar hero 3 is not out yet but I want it so there!

Naraku :( is back and is playing against Kalie) (not doing to hot...)

Inuyasha: (being player 3 and is way worse than Naraku) (breaks Guitar controller in half) he he woops...

Kalie: Inuyasha I'll kill you this controller was 50 bucks! (Goes on murder rampage)

Kagome: Our first dare is from Raeiha the Archer

om(beep)g!  
lol!

Make Sango say she loves Miroku!

Sango whispers to Kalie: Can you please not record this?

Kalie: sure why not. (Gets Hollywood camera team set up all invisible like)

Sango: Miroku?

Miroku: what? (He doesn't know)

Sango: I love you.

Miroku: I knew it! (Picks her up bridal style) Let's go to some fancy restaurant!

Sango: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kalie:Our next dare I'm sorry question is from minipower

Lol that was cute! aww Shippo! i um...don't have any dares! sigh but i do have a question for all so them,(yes Naraku too)  
WHEN WILL YOU PEOPLE GET OFF YOUR A AND MAKE NEW EPISODES PASSED 167 ALREADY!?(If they don't know. but they should cuz there doing the show you know lol..asked then producers! Lol (if you seriously don't know, well lets just say i asked the hardest question lol,and umm ya use it as something funny lol) see ya! And no worries, I hate high school too!! And umm ya bye!

Kalie: To answer that I think it is due to money problems or something but they still have the manga that goes further so read on that! AN: I know for a fact about the manga cause I read one that was like right after the final episode.

Shippo: Our Final dare mumbles (stupid dares) is from Flames Chaos and Wolf

I dare Inuyasha and Miroku to... COOK DINNER FOR THE GIRLS! And us three.

Wolf looks up at Rin with puppy eyes Pet me!

I want chocolate!

Kalie: until I read this dare about 50 times did I get the whole and us 3 thing!

Rin: (pets wolf)

Kalie: (goes to grocery store and finds foods requested be made) (and brownies for the whole I want chocolate thing)

Miroku and Sango: what did we miss? (Shippo shows dare) Sango: Man too bad I just ate oh well save me some leftovers. Miroku: aww man!

Kalie comes back: I'm home! Shippo teach them how to cook stuff, here are all the recipes.

In kitchen:

Shippo: NO INUYASHA DON'T PUT YOUR HAND IN THE OVEN! Naraku NO DON'T PLAY WITH THE BURNERS! SHESSOMARU NO DON'T START A FOOD FIGHT! MIROKU DON'T RUB THE CHICKEN BREASTS!

Kalie: my poor little Shippo...

After 3 hours everything was finished...

Kalie: (is holding stressed out Shippo) its okay Shippo you did good the food is really good.

Inuyasha: dude I peed on Naraku's brownie! AN: I got this from Code Monkeys but I decided I pee would not gross out the entire world.

Shessy: (giggles)

Naraku: This is an awesome brownie!

(Everyone whispers until at last someone told Naraku what he had just chewed up and swallowed whole.)

Naraku: Omg!!!!! No I just ate Inuyasha's wee-wee! O-0

The End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lol! Did you like it did you not I hope you did! Well I hope you liked it, and that it made up for writing that hasn't been done. Also If you like Hannah Montana take a look at my story Getting my life back.


	13. sleepover fun part 1

Hi everyone I feel so bad about not updating you guys it's just school! I only like 1 teacher the best. I've had projects to so it gets hard... well I'm on a mission! My mission is to write 2 chapters today it may not say I'm doing so but I am so this is chapter 13 and 14 will be up very close to 13 maybe by a little. The chapters are linked. It's really kinda big for me so plz review. It's big because I'm doing the best I can to do a Christmas load of this story. These Chapters are not Christmas like but I will write a Christmas special. Well here we go!!!! - Kalie the Fox Demon

Kalie: today we have a treat!

Inuyasha: what Ramen!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kalie: Nooooooo...A large sleepover!

Inuyasha: awwwww... we've had those before.

Kalie Not with All my BFF's! Let me introduce them!

Lakelyn: peppy, loves Rock n roll the old way, blond with dyed brown hair. fav. Singer: Ozzy Osborne Pink Floyd.

Lakelyn: Hi Everyone!

Reagan: peppy, loves metal and Hard rock, Brown Hair. Fav singer: Avenged Sevenfold

Reagan: Hi ppl!

Grace: neatly queer, loves gorillaz, reddish-brown hair.

Hi guys!

Gabie: fun, loves all rock, mid-brown length hair. Fav singer: Avril Lavigne, Paramore.

Gabie: Hi!

Kalie: Well to get this started Gabie how about you pick a dare out of the bag!

Gabie: okay (reaches into bag and pulls out letter)

Kalie: Out dare is from... _**fircoal**_

_**Ok, maybe I should send in some dares now. :P**_

YAYS! on the update. Let's see.

I dare Shippo, the most awesome character, to play tricks on all of the characters.  
I dare inuyasha to Wind Scar random houses.  
I dare Sango to let Miroku be a pervert for the next 3 dares. :D  
I dare Kagome to sit Inuyasha as many times as the amount of houses he destroyed times the amount of tricks that Shippo did.  
I dare Sesshomaru to bring in a random alive Pikachu.   
I dare everyone to give Shippo chocolate, kill Kiyko and then hit their head on a tree, but Shippo doesn't have to.

:D

Shippo: (runs off to make schemes)

Inuyasha: Who wants to watch? (Everyone raises hand) Begins to continually wind scar houses averaging in a total of 100.

Kalie: well that's it Sango I'm sorry there is nothing I can do for you...

Sango: Why me!

Miroku: (immediately begins to squeeze Sango's boobs)

Shippo: inflicts tricks 50 times

Kalie: let's see 100 x 50 5000!

Kagome: (sits inu 5000 times)

Kalie, BFFS: (Laugh until they cry)

Shessy: Here it is! (Brings in mousish demon)

Kalie: Get t out of here! That's no Pikachu! AN: When I was young my older bro was into Pokemon and I loved Pikachu so I know what he is.

Everyone does so and in the process of hitting the tree they pick the same one and bump heads.

Next time, not even a dare in sight in the sleepover fever everyone plays truth or dare and karaoke, can anyone stop the madness!?!?!?!?!!?!!!?

Wow, I love to do this! Well, before I said I hated school well 2morrows the last full day and then a half – day and then winter break! In this time I might get to a Christmas article so hope you like it revew ch.14 is up next!


	14. sleepover fun part 2

Well, I would have done my 2 – thing but was kicked off the computer to give my brother a turn so it didn't work out...oh well! Like I said no dares today it's the characters turns to make the dares them selves. The karaoke is form a previous dare so I thought that would be cool, love yall!

Kalie the fox demon

Lakelyn: Give me the cheese-its now! (Pounces on Reagan for cheese-its)

Raegan: Get your own box!

Lakelyn: Why should I get my own when I can have yours?

Raegan: (stops) cause you love me Hun?

Lakelyn: nah, I'll do it my way! (Continues to rampage)

Kalie: You have cheese –it's? I'll kill you!!!!! (Joins in the rampage)

Sango: Ow, Miroku stop it!!!! (Still squeezing breasts)

Miroku: No, no way!

Gabie: This is gross! Here! (Gives fake breasts in bra)

Miroku: (puts on bra) Alright! (Touches own fake breasts)

Grace: That's worse!!!!!!

Sango: Thank you!

Kalie: OKAY, now let's start the game! AN: "the game" is Sing or Dare I made this up but it's still funny! All you do is do a dare or sing a song!

Kalie: Miroku, Sing: I feel pretty or Dare: be a girl for 3 dares?

Miroku: I always wanted to know what it's like... Be a girl.

Kalie: Then by the author powers vested in me you are a girl for 3 dares!

Miroku: (Becomes a girl) wow I'm um... a girl!

Everyone but Miroku: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Miroku: Kalie, Sing: Misery Business by Paramore or Dare: be a boy?

Kalie: I love Paramore and also I am not like you and want to be a boy... here's the stage! (Makes American Idol Stage and brings the AI judges)

Kalie sings:

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out;  
when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
she finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks we caught on fire,  
she's got it out for me,   
but I wear the biggest smile.

[Chorus:  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
to steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Simon: that sucked! Kalie: Die!!!!!!!! (Brings out demon claws)AN: I hate him so very much!

Paula: That was awesome!

Randy: That was good!

Gabie: Lakelyn, Sing: I don't wanna stop by Ozzy Osborne or Dare: GIVE UP YOUR CHEESE ITS TO RAEGAN??????

Lakelyn: There's always more cheese it's in the world... (Gives box)

Raegan: yay!

Lakelyn: Gabie, Sing: Fences by Paramore or Dare: kiss Naraku????

Gabie: Ew, no I don't wanna kiss Naraku I'm singing!

Gabie sings:

I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
They know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, o-pen wide  
Cause this is your night  
So smile  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

Simon: ... Gabie: Bring it on!!!! (Kills)

Paula: great

Randy: That was good

Gabie: Is that all they say?

Kalie: Yeah, The only one who can freely talk is Simon.

Gabie: Why?

Kalie: So we can beat him up!

Everyone: OH!

Reagan: I don't wanna play.

Grace: Me either!

Kalie: Well that's all for now bye!!!!

(Miroku is rubbing his own breasts)

Kalie: Oh, cut that out!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well the delay was big because of homework and I didn't have time to do a Christmas special so sorry! Thanks for the reviews! Also, thanks to

cfruge444 – "MIROKU DON'T RUB THE CHICKEN BREASTS!" That made me laugh so hard I COULDN'T BREATHE!:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D Oh, and "Omg! No I just ate Inuyasha's wee-wee! O-0", ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS!:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

for the review!

Lastly, as I write this story I mark my name "Kalie the fox demon" even though I changed my screen name, but I just do that so it's okay!

- _Kalie the Fox Demon_

PS – Longest chapter ever!!


	15. Naraku's angst , News bulletin, and more

Hey Everybody! Well, after last chapter I got some reviews! They were very good so I'm hoping to do it again! – Kalie the fox demon 

Kalie: (head banging to emergency by Paramore) 

Inuyasha: Um, Kalie we kinda have an FF to do...

Shippo: She can't hear you she to focused.

Inuyasha: On what, exactly?

Shippo: The music and the head bang. 

Inuyasha: What is her deal with this band?

Shippo: I have no clue...

Kalie: (uses powers to turn up volume) 

(Naraku runs down stairs) 

Naraku: Earthquake! No, wait its Kalie. I was writing in my diary ... I mean killing something! 

Inuyasha: Did you just say DIARY?

Naraku: No, I SAID I was killing something!

Inuyasha: And that would be...

Naraku: It's none of your business GOSH! Why do you people hate me?

Kalie: (scratchy record stop) that was awkward...

Shippo: Disturbing really.

**WE interrupt this FF to give you a urgent broadcast!**

**This IS about the FF you are reading! This is to be read in an annoying announcer voice, for this is not the author, but her newscaster.**

**EVERYONE in this FF has a room!**

**If you want to know more on the rooms' details put a comment such as "Please give a report on rooms! I want to know more about them!"**

**In it use please if you can I don't like rude people**

**None of the readers are rude people**

**The rooms express the character HIGHLY**

**Naraku has his door locked up tight, but remember the author Knows things! He he!**

**The author thanks you for your reviews, and this IS for some good ones!**

**All reviews are good!**

**Send in those dares!**

**Now back to your FF!**

Kalie: I hate that guy!

Inuyasha: Then why hire him?

Kalie: The simplest one, he works cheap. Now to Kagome for our dare!

Kagome: Our dare is from meluvtasuki :

You should have Shippo beat up Inuyasha and Koga then kiss Kagome nonstop for ten minutes. And make Shessy dance on someone's yard singing I'm too sexy for my shirt. Thanks!

Kalie: Shippo do your thing! Inuyasha you are human and in a straight jacket!

Shippo: Woo- hoo!

Inuyasha: Oh, s!

Kalie: Oh, Shessy! (In sing-song voice)

Shessy: What? (Sing-songs right back) 

Kalie: You have a dare!

Shessy: (runs down the stairs) what is it? (Reads dare) I don't think so!

Kalie: oh yeah.

Shessy is dragged to the next door neighbors' house; they are old people, so this will be good!

Shessy: I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy for this song!

Old man: Where's my tapioca pudding? Here, take my money take it all!

Old Lady: (does the money in the pants thing) Woo-hoo!

KagxKoga: (make out for 10 min.) 

Thank you all!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews!

Put in some more dares please!

You guys rock!

Hope you liked it!

---- Kalie the fox demon!


	16. Raegan and Dares

This Chapter is filled w/ Raegan, one of my BFFs who is actually here while I write

This Chapter is filled w/ Raegan, one of my BFFs who is actually here while I write.

"Hey people" she says. So let's go people!

Kalie the Fox Demon

Raegan: (dancing to Family Force 5 – Love addict)

Naraku: Some people would go crazy with strange people in their house, me I'm used to it!

Inuyasha: (caffeine eyes) Not when you stay up with her ALL NIGHT LONG DRINKING DR.PEPPER!!

Kagome: Nut jobs!

Inuyasha and Raegan: Who? Us? No!? No way! Get her!

Kagome: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

( Inu , Raegan, and Kag ) go nuts, with biting , cheese – it's , and random shouting.

Naraku: (stands there staring into space)

Raegan: (Pushes pic of Matt Shadows in Naraku's face) blood-curling scream I effin' LOVE M.Shadows!! AN: M.Shadows is the singer for Raegan's fav. Band Avenged Sevenfold.

Naraku: OMG I know he is so HOT!!

Raegan: I KNOW RIGHT?!

Crickets

Kalie: okayyyyyyyyyy... now onto our dare!

The dare is from winowa the vicious black snake:

1. kaile go ahead and use a flamethrower gun on kikyo you deserve it  
2.kagome do yourself a favor and push kikyo into an acid pit  
3. inuyasha if you have children can i see them and what are their names  
4. sessomaru please eat kikyo  
5. somebody please sew kinky-hoe's mouth shut  
6. cut off kikyo's legs while your at it  
7. make everyone except the really annoying kik...i mean the B play world of warcraft and please tel me all about your characters...p.s. i'm on the uldum server  
8. naraku why don't you poke your fing eyes out and shut up for once  
9. kikyo one question where the hell is the damn pit you crawleed out of  
10. koga what do you do about washroom breaks in the feudal era?  
11. ayame please beat up koga for every time he cheated on you he did it alot  
12. shippo heres some chocolate please get a suger high  
13. this has been bugging me but are dog demons affected by chocolate the same way regular dogs are? ps regular dogs can die from chocolate  
14. sorry inu it's sad that you lost your dad only seconds after being born speaking of which inu do you konw you where born on the new moon?  
15. if your wondering how i know he above information watch the third movie of you guys  
16. kikyo please take a swim in a tank full of hungry piranhas  
17. kikyo gets slapped 100,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0 times

--Kalie: okay... That's a lot...

One: Kalie: Raegan, you wanna help me?

Raegan: sure!

Kikyo burns to the ground!!

Two: Kikyo: Noooooo!! (ssssssssssssss)

Three: Inuyasha: umm let's put it this way... (Points to Kagome) it's all her fault there are none!!

Kagome: SIT!!

Four: Shessy: (gnaws on Kikyo's remained bones)

Five: Kalie: (brings back Kikyo only to sow mouth shut)

Kikyo: mphhmhphmppmh!!

Six: (brings out chainsaw) zzzzzzzcccccccchhhhhhhh!!

Seven: Sense I've never played World of Warcraft I can't do this srry.

Eight: Naraku: Well then! Psh! (pokes his eyes out and zips his lip)

Nine: Kikyo: up ur ass!! Kalie: (slaps Kikyo) bich

Ten: Koga: let's see...no out house...lots a trees...take the hint?? I'm a wolf, which is related to a dog!

Eleven: Koga: We were together?? Kalie: ummm duh!!

Ayame: (slaps Koga)

Twelve: AN: Ever seen Roadrunner cartoons? Well, that's what Shippo is up to.

Thirteen: Kalie: Inuyasha or Shessy? Everyone except Shessy: Shessy!! Shessy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

XX...

Fourteen: Inuyasha: yes...don't remind me...

Fifteen: Kalie: I loved all the movies!! Baby Inu is so cute!! (Pats Inuyasha)

Sixteen: Raegan: weeeeee!! (Shoves Kikyo into pool)

Seventeen: Done and overdone. nuff said

hey!! Well I haven't been writing much because I've been extracting the firsts of summer. hehe srry bout that. While I'm here Happy Summer!

So last chapter I said some thing about rooms...nothin. I thought you people would like seeing the depths of a certain dark "evil" villain. But no, I guess not. If even one person asked I would have done it. So if you still wanna see or you want to submit a dare, always remember I need and crave feedback. So please do!!

- Kalie the Fox Demon


	17. Account Transfer! I miss you all!

**So...It's been a while huh? Yeah,I know. But I made a different account because thought I for got the password to xxA7XAngelxx. Turns out,I didn't. I entered the old email and password instead of the new one,and bam! This story is being moved to my newer account at:**

**ScrubsxJDElliotxA7X**

**For some reason the site won't put the link in here sooo,just search me up.**

**So no one's stealing,look for this on the new account on March 30th or March 31st.**

**Will I update more? Yes. I have my own laptop now,so I can write much more often.**

**I don't really have any questions or dares or anything right now as far as I know or I would do an actual chapter here. So,when the account DOES get re-posted submit away! **

**Actually,I just looked and I DO have stuff but Until I re-read and Figure out what I've already done,I can't do them.**

**If you don't remember the How-to and all,re-read.**

**Heck,I have to re-read because I don't have the stories anywhere but here. **

**I can't belive I did 16 chapters. This was the best story I've written. I can't give up on it anytime soon! It would make me sad.**

**So there it is. I REALLY want anyone who used to read this to keep it up. I miss it. All those who favorited and all,do it again on my new account,please?**

**You don't need to read my other stuff,I just want you to read this. **

**If you remember this and you liked it,Me and the Inuyasha "gang" will be back up soon.**

**Love,peace,taco greese,and many overdue apoligies,**

**Kalie. (Kate,whatever)**


End file.
